


Visitors from Alola

by Tezzieh



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, I am lame, M/M, Original Story with pokemon, as with tags, pokemon humanoids, ships added as I go I suppose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: Halden is a battle scarred Jolteon in his early fourties. He’s just returned from war and finding his way back in polite society isn’t as easy as he had hoped. When his neighbour, shiney Ninetails Vincent, has visitors from Alola over, Halden might be on his path to healing.





	Visitors from Alola

The war is over, Halden realises while he walks into the quiet village. It is like he is in another world. The village hasn’t been affected by the war in the least. He is the only proof of the battle’s reality. He was the only one from his village to sign up for the army. The other eligible men all declined. It is not like Halden blames them. The past three years have been bloody terrible. But he is home now. Home at last. 

“Morning sir.” Halden looks up. The ledian that has greeted him carries a heavy bag and wears a cap that clearly marks him as the mailman. “Good morning Templeton.” Halden greets him back. The ledian stops in his tracks. He looks at Halden in shock. “Excuse me sir, do we know each other?” He asks, seemingly intimidated by Halden’s battleworn appearance. “I’d assume so, doesn’t the mailman know everyone in cozy, sheltered village communities like ours?” Halden leans heavily on his cane. “O-ours, sir?” The Lediam stammers.   
“I hail from here. I am the oldest of the Eon siblings.” Halden says. Templeton gasps and falls onto one knee. “Lord Halden, pray excuse me. I hadn’t recognised you. Those scars… My goodness. I am so sorry.” He says hurriedly. “They do make me look my age.” Halden says with a wry smile. “I.. I’d never .. goodness me, Sylvester, Loras, Alec and the girls must be eagerly awaiting you.” Templeton glances toward the mansion on the hill behind the village. Or at least, one of two.  
There are two mansions on the hill, their gardens separated by an amazingly long, lush row of shrubs. The small mansion pales in comparison to the large one. The large on is the Eon mansion, where Halden grew up, with his three younger brothers and five younger sisters. The doors of the mansion are always open from visitors. The smaller mansion on home to a notorious loner that could as well be a myth.  
“Yes, I should head home. Have a good day, Templeton.” Halden looks at the hill, realizing he still has quite a way to limp. “Y-yes, a good day indeed. And one blessed day to you too, M’lord.” Templeton replies. Immediately he rushes off. Halden is sure the entire village will know is is home within the hour. Not that he minds. It will give the village another excuse to celebrate. And let them celebrate, it is peace. To Halden, that is the best reason to be festive.

Halden limps all the way up the hill. It takes him the better part of half an hour. He used to be able to do it in under ten minutes when he was in his prime. But now he’s seen battle and injuries and is also forty-two. He gazes briefly at the windows of the smaller mansion. He think he sees the hermit, peeking through the slit between his immaculate white curtains. Halden nods a greeting and the curtains close. It doesn’t phase him, he knows how the guy is by now. He always has been this way, even when Halden was still a baby eevee. Even forty years ago, the hermit was old and secretive.  
Halden takes out his key and unlocks the front door. The silence in the mansion is deafening. “No one home.. Odd..” Halden mutters. He puts down his duffle bag and releases a few buzzes of electricity to untense. Just then, Alice, his youngest sister, rushes in the entrance hall. Halden backs off. He doesn’t want to hurt the young eevee with his electricity. Her bottom lip trembles, she is about to start crying. “No, no Alice.” Alice whispers. As soon as no more electricity skitters over his skin, he crouches before her. “Now Alice, no crying. Big brother is home.” He cooes gently. He spreads his arms, she rushes towards him. Gently Halden embraces her. “Dry your tears, sweet child. I am home. I will protect you.” He cooes. Alice sniffles softly and presses herself against him.  
The door to the large living swings open. Blair and Anya gasp in unison. “Halden!” Blair, his vaporeon sister, screeches loudly. Halden stands, lifting Alice in his arms. “Thank the gods you are back.” Anya, his flareon sister, rushes to him and embraces him tightly. Alice giggles through her tears and Halden coughs uncomfortably. Anya has a very firm grip. “Good to see you both, sweet sisters.” Halden says, a bit hoarse. “We are glad to have you back Halden.” Blair says, very formally. Halden smiles gently. His eldest sisters evidently haven’t changed a thing. His heart swells with that realisation. He is glad he can return to a familiar environment.   
“Where are Alec, Salvia, Loras, Gale and Sylvester?” He asks gently. “Loras has gone to his boyfriend, Alec is at the gym and Salvia and Gale are in their rooms… I do not know where Sylvester is.” Anya replies.

“I am right here.” Sylvester comes sauntering down the stairs. Halden frowns at him. His younger brother has changed more than the Jolteon is comfortable with. Small jolts of electricity run over his skin. Anya lifts Alice from his arms. Halden gives Sylvester a one over, finding a young man so unlike his brother. Sylvester used to be such a rough and tumble boy, wearing tank tops and cargo shorts. Now Sylvester wears a white suit, three piece with a pink tie. His hair is short cropped and he looks a little bit arrogant. “Well met, brother.” Sylvester says.  
“Well met? Is that how you talk to your family?” Halen feels his muscles tense. More electricity runs over his skin. “Halden, please relax.” Blair says. She knows Halden’s tendency to unload at inconvenient moments all too well. Halden is working up a temper and she can see it. Halden takes a deep breath. “I did not come home from war to get a cold ‘well met’ from any of my siblings. Especially not from you, Sylvester.” He bares his fangs at the Sylveon. Sylvester, still half way the stairs, is dumbstruck. He opens and closes his mouth like a magicarp out of water.  
Upstairs, two doors slam open. Salvia and Gale rush past Sylvester, down the stairs. “Halden, finally you are home! We have missed you so much!” Salvia cries out loudly. The electricity on Halden’s skin dies out in his surprise. Salvia runs into his arms and hugs him tightly. Halden picks the Espeon up and spins her around. “It is good to be home, sweet sister.” He puts her down and kisses her on the forehead.  
Salvia giggles softly and backs off. Gale says nothing, but embraces Halden tightly. Halden feels the Glaceon’s cold seep into the fabric of his clothes. But he hugs them back all the same. “Welcome home.” Gale whispers softly. “Thank you.” Halden mumbles. Slowly Gale lets him go and backs away.   
Halden looks up at Sylvester again.

“Come, we can’t stay in the hall all day. I’ll make us some tea.” Anya says. She takes Halden by the hand and leads him through the living. It is still as spacious and open as Halden remembers. Nothing has changed. Anya draws him into the vast kitchen. She pushes him down in a chair and walses over to the stove to put a big kettle of water on. She sings while she searches for Halden’s favorite tea. Jasmine tea.  
Blair, Sylvester, Gale and Salvia come into the kitchen, with Alice curled into Blair’s arms. They sit down as well. “It has been a while since I last smelled the sweet scent of Jasmin tea.” Salvia singsongs. Halden smiles at his younger sister, she is such a little angel and sweet as ever. But she looks more like a woman than the girl he had left behind years ago. She has grown beautiful beyond compare. “You are such a sweet young princess, why must you grow up so fast, darling child.” Halden says, He gently strokes Salvia over her purple hair.  
“Big brother, I am a woman grown. I am almost ready to marry.” She says. Electricity runs over Halden’s skin. “Are you seeing someone?” He asks sharply. Salvia opens her mouth to protest, but the door of the kitchen flies open. Loras and Alec enter the kitchen. “She is involved with an Aurorus from over the hills.” Alec says. He plops down beside his sister. Salvia shoots the Umbreon a cold glare. “An Aurorus, of all pokemon, sister...” Halden says. Salvia slaps her brother on the back of his head. “Alexei, I trusted you.” She screams at him.  
“What is his name?” Anya asks, pouring everyone a cup of tea. The scent of Jasmin fills the kitchen. “His name is Borelian..” Salvia mumbles. “Is he rich?” Loras asks. “Don’t be insensitive.” Blair reprimands the Leafeon. Loras heaves a sigh, causing his curls to flop on his face. Halden still feels a little tense. He’s always thought of Salvia as his precious little sister, but now she is seeing someone. What if that Aurorus will soil Salvia’s innocence.   
“Where does he live?” Halden asks. “Over the hills, the next village over.” Alec replies. “How did you meet him, Salvia?” Halden inspects his espeon sister with strict yellow eyes. Salvia does not fluster or look away, which is new to Halden. He judges he has been away too long. His yellow hair stands up in spikes, static dancing between the spikes. “Halden, don’t.” Anya warns. Blair hands him a cup of tea, careful not to touch him. Halden inhales deeply and takes a sip of his tea. “Let’s leave our big brother to himself for a bit, yes.” Blair says gently.

Salvia, Alec, Loras, Gale and Sylvester leave. That leaves Halden with Anya, Blair and Alice. Alice climbs into Halden’s lap again. That calms down Halden quite some. At least Alice is still the little girl he remembers, albeit a tad bigger. She leans against him with a happy smile on her lips, clutching his jacket in her small fists. “She has missed you.” Blair says. Halden smiles a small smile. “I have missed her too. I have missed all of you.” He says softly. “I just .. some of you changed. I need to get used to that.” He adds. Anya and Blair nod. Alice is nodding off in Halden’s arms. “We understand, I am sure our other brothers and sisters do too.” Anya says gently. Halden smiles at her, thankful for her warm understanding heart. Anya smiles back.   
Alice falls asleep, with his face pressed against Halden’s chest. The phone rings in the large living room. Halden’s ears perk up. He tightens his grip on Alice. Fortunately she doesn’t wake up. Blair goes over to the phone. Halden can hear her talk vaguely. Something about him being home and .. coming over. He takes a sip from his tea. He notices Alice is drooling onto his shirt. He gently adjusts her so she isn’t against his shirt anymore.  
Blair comes back into the kitchen. “Who is Farron?” Halden asks her. Blair’s blue hued cheeks become more purpleish with fluster. “Oh… just some friend.” She says. Halden can practically smell the lie. He draws up one eyebrow. “Come on, out with it.” He says. “Got a girlfriend, or a boyfriend. You know I don’t judge.” He is gentle to his older sister. “You just judged Salvia.” Anya points out. “She was a young girl when I left for war!” Halden loudly objects. “And she is not anymore.” Blair says. She seems aweful glad for the change of subject. “In my mind she still is. My reaction was a bit fierce, but she is my little sister.” Halden mutters. “I am sure she will forgive you eventually.” Anya chuckles. Halden’s ears burn with fluster. He feels a bit guilty. He is at fault, not Salvia. She can’t help that he was away for four years.   
“I shall apologize to her.” He said. “But first you will tell me who this Farron is.” He turns to Blair. Blair huffs. “You are even sharper than before.” She says. “And will continue to become ever sharper, don’t avoid answering.” Halden retrotts. Anya chuckles softly. But Blair is non too pleased, by the looks of her. “Come now Blair, you can tell who she is.” Anya says. “Y-yeah, I guess.” Blair mutters. Halden leans forward. “Do tell.” He says with a cheshire grin. “She is married to Villiers.” Blair replies.   
“Villiers… Villiers Canis?” Halden asks. Both Blair and Anya both nod. “Well well, fancy that.” Halden chuckles. “She is one of Nero’s vast friends, she came here to take care of his affairs while he was away.” Anya explains. 

Nero is a huge Luxray. Halden remembers him from before the war as a the owner of a tattoo parlor, but during the war he knew Nero as a high ranking officer not beyond getting his hands dirty. 

“And why was this so hard to tell me?” Halden asked. Blair flusters again. “No reason.” She is hiding something. Halden gives her a suspicious look. He didn’t remember her to be secretive. “Very well, keep your bloody secrets.” He stands up, Alice still in his arms.

He first brings Alice to her own room. He gently places her on her bed and tucks her in. 

Halden goes up to Salvia’s room. He raps his knuckles on the door. “C-come in..” Salvia call out. Halden swings the door open. Salvia looks up at him. “Oh, it is you...” She says. “Yes it is me. I came to offer you my apologies.” Halden comes into the room. “I should not have been so angry.” He offers. “No you shouldn’t have.” Salvia agrees. Halden sits on Salvia’s desk chair. “I am so sorry, sweet sister, but.. I haven’t seen you in so long. When I went away you were a young girl and now you are a lady.” He says gently.   
“You have been away too long, big brother.” Salvia whispers. She pats the spot on the bed, beside her. Halden stands and takes the spot. The espeon leans into the jolteon. “Yes it has been too long.” Halden puts his arm around her. He kisses her on the temple. “I missed you, all of you.” He says gently. “I missed you too.” Salvia whispers.   
“I wish you and your … boyfriend all the best.” Halden says softly. “I’ll bring him around soon, so you can meet him. Maybe that will make you more comfortable.” Salvia suggests. Halden chuckles and squeezes her. “That would be lovely.” He says. “But be nice to him.” Salvia warns him. Halden laughs softly.


End file.
